1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the measuring of several force components, preferably of the forces of a flowing medium acting on an object to be measured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Measuring apparatus of the above type are utilized preferably for aerodynamic measurements, for example on flying bodies, vehicle-carriages, turbine-blades and other flow-bodies. Similar apparatus are also required if it is a question of carrying out hydrodynamic measurements, for example on ship models or other bodies in flowing liquid.
Previously the separation of the forces occurring into force vectors, such as into driving forces, side forces or resistance moments about the longitudinal, transverse- and vertical-axes, took place through steering rods, levers, taut wires, etc. through which, for the different directions of force, individual force-measuring devices were connected to the body to be measured in separate arrangements.
In this connection, however, difficulties arose because mutual influences of the different force-measuring devices could not be excluded. Of particular disadvantage is the positioning of steering rods, levers, or taut wires through a flow-chamber such as a wind-tunnel since there results both measuring-value distortions as well as oscillations which impair the measurements to an extraordinary extent.
Finally, a further great disadvantage is that the time and labor required for assembly and disassembly when changing the object to be measured is disproportionately great and also requires expert knowledge and experienced personnel.